


You Can Tell Me Anything.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [90]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Leaving Exo, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: “You can tell me anything.”





	You Can Tell Me Anything.

**90\. “You can tell me anything.”**

* * *

“You can tell me anything,” Suho voiced, he closed the bedroom behind him, Kris took a seat on the bed his head in his hands. “You know that, right?”

Still Kris didn’t look up from his hands. Suho sighed as he moved to drop down in front of his boyfriend, "Kris, you can talk to me. I'm here for you."

"Even if I want to leave Exo." Kris whispered.

He finally glanced up from his hands to stared directly into Suho's wide eyes. He knew he had to leave Exo but he didn't think he could if Suho didn't want him too. He'll stay and suffer just to have Suho by his side.

Suho's breath caught in his throat before he nodded, "Even if you leave Exo. I'm going to always support you."


End file.
